


Unstealable

by multifascinate (talkativelock)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Prison, Ficlet, Lots of Cursing, M/M, Thieves and hitmen oh my
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2019-04-01 01:27:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13987491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkativelock/pseuds/multifascinate
Summary: His cellmate sneers at him. “What did I just say?”“I’m Hinata Shouyou,” he says, “and I don’t give a fuck.”





	Unstealable

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet is crossposted from my tumblr for archival purposes. Original ficlet can be found [here](http://talkativelock.tumblr.com/post/164081284992/).
> 
> Ficlet is prompted: "meeting in prison au"
> 
> Special thanks to Dory for editing.

The first thing his cellmate says to him is, “Shut the fuck up.”

Shouyou feels kinda offended. He hadn’t even said anything yet.

“Um, excuse you,” he says to the grumpy, dark, and handsome guy who probably got booked for murder or something judging by his facial expression.

His cellmate sneers at him. “What did I just say?”

“I’m Hinata Shouyou,” he says, “and I don’t give a fuck.”

The guy stands from his bed suddenly and with the violence of someone who probably kicks people’s asses for a living. He’s unfairly tall and Shouyou is starting to hate prison because no one he has seen yet has been shorter than 180 centimeters. 

Shouyou’s new cellmate stomps over to him and fucking looms like he is planning on crushing Shouyou with just the force of his presence or something. Shouyou can’t help it, he shrinks back a little. He’s a cat burglar, if he’s doing his job right no one lays a hand on him, but he puts up fisticuffs anyway.

“W-what? You wanna f-fight?”

The guy snorts at him, actually snorts, and says, “You won’t last one day in here. You’re pathetic.”

Shouyou may not get into many fights, or even know the first thing about fighting, but he’s never backed down from a challenge in his entire life and that sure sounded like one. He stills and suddenly this guy doesn’t seem scary at all.

“I bet I can last longer than you.”

“Can not.”

“Can too.”

“Can not.”

“Can too.”

“Shut the fuck up, Kageyama, god damn,” shouts someone from a few cells over.

“You shut the fuck up,” they both snarl at the stranger.

Someone else gives a catcall and he hears a different snide voice say, “I bet the king will be fucking him by the end of the week.”

Shouyou and Kageyama both turn red immediately and suddenly Shouyou can’t meet his cellmate’s eyes.


End file.
